In the past bale-tie interlocking devices have been positioned in the upper press platen to enable the user thereof to insert the opposite ends of the looped bale-tie wires into the interlocking devices to fully engage the same ends together. Each of these interlocking devices include various means for positioning and holding the looped ends of the bale-tie wires in predetermined positions within the interlocking devices to enable the user thereof to interlock the looped ends together. Once the looped ends have been fully engaged together, the wires are then released to encircle the compressed bale. Many of the interlocking devices have included mechanical dump door arrangements which are designed to permit release of the interlocked bale-tie wire about the compressed bale and have included expensive permanent magnets therein which purportedly aid and assist in aligning the looped ends of the bale-tie wire in proper relationship to permit engagement of the looped ends together. Needless to say, such complicated and expensive mechanical structures are not adaptable to many of the various sized bale-tie accommodating slots in existing baling presses. Additionally, many baling presses involve extremely high pressures and under such conditions the mechanical type devices having moving dump doors and the like are of such flimsy construction that they are immediately deformed during usage and, accordingly, are not adaptable for usage in such high pressure presses. Further attempts to improve such interlocking devices has resulted in hand operated plunger members which engage one of the wires to aid in interlocking the looped ends together. However, such mechanisms are also bulky and are unable to withstand the high pressures in many of the various presses and have not been able to achieve the reproducibility required in interlocking the looped ends of the wires together.